Cookers of Evil
}} Cookers of Evil is a highly successful comic book series, highlighting many details about the dark origins of the most feared Intergalactic Guild of Evil Bakers members, also known as The Sith Bakers Trio: Darth Baker, Darth Buttery Biscuits and Darth Chef. The comic also shows several of their terrifying and disgusting amazing adventures throughout the galaxy. Plot summary Issue #1 On a remote, forgotten world, Aunt Jemima Butterworth awoke from her coma. After realizing that she was in fact pregnant for thousands of years, she gave a birth to three delicious triplets. Their fate remains unknown (...); shortly after she left the planet and set her sights for Corellia. Meanwhile, Darth Baker visited Nar Shadada, looking for drugs... hmm, I mean spice he could use in his kitchen. Accidentally, he spotted a fat guy in a black, Vaderish armor tormenting local children. Baker had sensed his Cooker Powah and asked the man if he would like to learn secrets of the Sith cuisine. The man, named Darth Chef, promptly agreed, seeking the way to improve his already great skills and attract naive children with his fast-food food. The two departed from the planet and traveled to the Sith Academy of Culinary Arts. As Jemima arrived on the Corellia's surface, she quickly enrolled at the Academy, where recently returning Darth Baker allowed her to learn under his tutelage. Darth Yeast, one of the students, quickly caught her eye. Darth Baker wanting to know exactly how strong is Darth Chef prepared a test for his new, mentally unstable apprentice. He closed him in a big training room with dozens of battle droids. As they started firing at Chef simultaneously, he was able to deflect their shots with his red lightspatula. Cornered by the robots, he had to find a way to destroy the scraps. At first, he tried with Force wave, but his telekinetic skills allowed him only to move such items like cutlery and various ingredients. Nothing happened. Then, Chef tried with Force lightning, but as he was a cyborg himself, he electrocuted himself instead. As this happened, anger quickly empowered him. His stomach began rumbling and suddenly a powerful wave of horrible smelling air released from his fat rear. All droids became incapacitated. In this way Darth Chef discovered his most powerful technique, which would cause the deaths of hundreds of people throughout the galaxy. Darth Baker was so delighted by his new "apprenteezez" Powah that he baked for him hash cookies and officially gave him the title Darth Chef. During this, Jemima prepared her signature syrup to satisfy her Master; after a swallow **cough** of it, he got drunk and fell asleep. As Darth Chef got high after eating the cookies (nobody knows how he could eat - except for Him, of course) he had a flashback of his past, showing his shameful accident and transformation into the Sith. Behind the scenes The first issue had been planned to have only 30 pages, but panels including Jemima Butterworth often needed a whole page to show her. Thus the issue was made two times longer. Category:Books